An example of a known CIP system is disclosed in JP 9075783 A, wherein the system includes a closed container for cleaning liquid. From the container cleaning liquid is pumped towards the inlet of a centrifugal separator by means of supplying compressed air to the closed container from a pressure source. A drawback of this is that the procedure of cleaning is dependent on the availability of such a pressure source.
According to another known example of a CIP system, the system is provided with a separate electric centrifugal pump mounted to the container for pumping cleaning fluid from the container towards the inlet of a centrifugal separator. This has the drawback that the CIP system becomes somewhat heavy and expensive.